Worried
by TheCompositionNotebook
Summary: Set between books one and two. The Weasleys are a bit worried about why Ron hasn't heard anything from Harry since the summer holidays have started. One-shot/drabble type thing.


**Hello all! It's been a while since I've updated, so I decided to put up this little drabble I wrote a while ago! More stuff will be coming soon, promise! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Mrs. Weasley stood in the kitchen of the Burrow, clearing up the dishes from the dinner table. Most everyone else had already wandered off to another part of the house, save for Ginny, who was helping her.

"Ginny, dear. You can go off to read or play if you'd like," Molly said after a few minutes.

"That's alright, mum!" Ginny said cheerfully. "I want to stay and help."

"Well, if you'd rather stay I won't object!" Molly said, handing a stack of plates to her. "Take these to the sink, if you would."

"Alright!" Ginny said, grabbing the stack and placing them gently in the sink, giggling as the sponge started scrubbing at them by itself, scrubbing over her hands a bit.

No, Molly wouldn't complain about her daughter staying to help. After all, Ginny would be leaving for school in just a few weeks. Her first year at Hogwarts. Which meant that for the first time in a very long time, it would be just her and Arthur around the house. And when Arthur was off to work, she was sure it would get lonely.

"Mum?" Ginny asked suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. She paused and looked at her daughter, her hands full of silverware.

"Yes, Ginny?" she asked worriedly. Her daughter had sounded almost... worried, somehow.

"Is Harry Potter okay?"

The question took her by surprise. She knew about Ginny's definite fondness of Harry. And they had just mentioned him a bit at dinner. About how he had yet to answer any of Ron's letters. Or Hermione's, as Ron was telling them.

"I'm sure he's alright," Molly answered reassuringly.

"Then why hasn't he answered any of Ron's letters?"

Molly smiled sadly. "I don't know about that, Ginny. But I'm sure he must have a good reason."

Ginny nodded, looking down at the table cloth and picking at a spot on it. "I just wish he'd answer at least one of them."

"I know. We all do, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, patting her on the cheek and giving her another smile.

They finished clearing the table and went to sit in the den, where most of the other Weasleys had gathered. They entertained themselves by watching a few rather lively games of Wizard's chess between Ron and the Twins.

A few hours later, at nearly eleven o'clock, she'd finally managed to shoo everyone off to bed (the Twins had been the last to go), and she'd found her way to her own bedroom. She crossed over to the dresser and began rummaging for a nightdress. The door opened behind her and she heard Arthur walk in and sit down on the bed, letting out a tired sigh.

She finally found the nightdress she was looking for and closed the drawer, turning and laying the nightdress out on the bed. Then she slowly walked over to sit next to Arthur. They were both quiet for a few moments before she spoke up.

"Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"I'm worried about Harry," she said quietly.

He looked up at her for a second. "I know. I am, too."

"Ron hasn't heard anything from him in over a month," she said, shaking her head. "And they seemed to be the best of friends when I picked up the kids from King's Cross."

"It's odd, that's for sure. Harry has his own owl," Arthur said. "He's got the means to send a message. So why hasn't he? And another thing. I can't believe that he got a warning for underage magic. From what Ron's told us about him, that doesn't sound like anything he'd do."

"Unless he was in a situation where he had to?" Molly asked slowly.

"But why would he absolutely have to use a simple hover charm for? He's got more sense than that, I'd think" Arthur said, sighing again. "It just makes no sense."

"You don't think his relatives…?" Molly asked nervously, looking up to her husband. She noticed that he was suddenly looking very tired. Her heart sank a little.

"From what we've heard about them, I wouldn't put much past them," Arthur said, rubbing his eyes. "What did Ron say again? That they weren't going to let him go to Hogwarts, that they were going to 'stamp that nonsense out of him'? They only allowed him to go because Hagrid scared them so badly."

"And the clothes he was in when I first saw him, they were obviously too big for him. They really don't take the best care of him," Molly said, shaking her head.

They sat silently side by side for almost a full minute, each thinking different thoughts.

Finally, Molly said, "I don't like it."

"Neither do I."

"Do you think we should do something?" Molly asked. "There's still half of their holiday left. If we manage to get ahold of him we could just have him stay with us for the rest of it, do you think? I can't stand to think of such a kind boy in a situation where he'd be so unhappy."

Arthur nodded slowly. "If we don't hear from him by Friday. Then we'll take a trip over to Little Whinging."

"Good," Molly said, nodding. She got up and went to pick up her nightdress, continuing with getting ready for bed, mind a little bit more at ease now that she knew action was going to be taken soon enough.

Little did she or her husband know that five minutes later, as they were just kissing goodnight and climbing under the covers, the three youngest Weasley boys were gathered in the Twin's room, debating the best route to take to fly to Little Whinging themselves.

* * *

**As per usual, reviews are appreciated! Thanks!**


End file.
